Tryst
by WhisperElmwood
Summary: It's been far too long since Jack's last tryst. He now has his sights set on a very willing Ianto. PWP Oneshot JackIanto


It had been far too long since his last tryst.

The thing with Rose barely counted – besides, she was in love with the Doctor and he was probably never going to see her again anyway.

Standing in the glass-walled office, Jack's eyes lazily roamed the team. Each of them were at their own stations – except Owen, he was leaning over Gwen's shoulder as she worked.

Owen was about as off limits as it got – as well as being as straight as a spirit level, he appeared to be having a fling with Gwen – which also put her off limits. Not that he would anyway; Gwen – despite Owen – was currently involved with a non-Torchwood civilian.

That left Tosh and Ianto. Tosh he barely gave a second thought; for a start, he wasn't into females at the moment. Besides, he knew he couldn't give the woman what she needed, so he wasn't even going to try.

Ianto was a much more promising and fulfilling prospect.

The young man was intelligent, funny, sexy and just a little bit lost. He could see it in his eyes – ever since the unfortunate incident with Lisa.

Lisa. That had been an eye-opening experience. He had admitted it to himself, many times since, that Ianto had been right in his assertion that no one cared about him, no one deemed him important enough to really get to know. None of them had had the vaguest idea that Ianto had a girlfriend – let alone one who had been in Torchwood 01. One who had been there during the Cybermen attack.

Ianto had proven himself that night. He had a strength that none of them had guessed at – he just needed a push to show it. Unfortunately, it had taken the most devastating kind for any of them to see him for who he really was.

Despite his own words and actions – he really would have killed them both, had it gone that far – Jack had been impressed. And he still was. Which was why he allowed himself the entertainment of a little tryst with the much younger man.

Ianto was always the last to leave of an evening, as if he were trying to make up for his previous bad judgment. As if he were trying to prove to the other team members that he was still indispensable.

As Gwen and Owen left, laughing at a private joke, Jack stole down to Ianto's work-space.

Of all things, Ianto was washing up.

"Take a break?"

Ianto started and looked at him over his shoulder. Jack greeted him with his patented butter-wouldn't-melt grin.

Ianto blinked and returned it with a small, barely there, smile of his own. "I'm nearly done, Sir. Is there something I can do for you?"

Jack shook his head and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and simply watching, "Not right now, thankyou Ianto."

Ianto nodded and turned back to his task.

It was strange – Ianto had such strength of will, intelligence and wit – yet he willingly submitted himself to the basest jobs.

Of course, he was a brilliant hacker – as good as, if not better than, Tosh – and they used his skills as and when they needed them; he covered up their mistakes as if they had never happened, liased with the public when needed, as well as countless other small but important jobs.

But he always fell back on making the coffee – perfect every time – ordering meals and picking up after the other team members. He was treated almost as a butler. Jack had to admit, even he had slipped into the 'master-butler' routine once or twice.

He couldn't quite place exactly why Ianto did this.

The clinking of crockery as it was dried and placed into cupboards woke him from his reverie. He moved forward and plucked the dish-towel from Ianto's hand. As he did so, he deliberately brushed his finger tips over the other man's skin.

Ianto gave him a questioning, slightly startled look. He simply smiled, shrugged and took over the task.

"Like I said, take a break. Sit down. Talk to me."

Ianto looked at him as if he were mad, hands still out as if he really wanted to finish the drying. Jack grinned at him again.

Shaking his head, Ianto finally sat down. Jack took to his task with enthusiasm, apparently making Ianto wince.

"What would you like me to talk about, Sir?"

"Oh! Anything – what do you do when you're not here, babysitting me?"

Ianto blushed. It was definitely a blush. Jack smirked to himself.

"The usual, Sir. I read, talk to friends, see the latest films. Avoid my mother"

Jack closed his eyes at the word 'films' – he loved the way the Welsh accent turned 'film' into 'fillum' – he fought back a sigh and glanced at Ianto as he put away the last two plates.

"Is that it?"

Ianto shrugged. "Torchwood takes up a lot of my time. When I'm not here, I try to relax."

Jack gauged that to mean 'I try to forget' and closed the cupboard door. He folded the dish cloth, hanging it from one of the drawer handles.

"You should join us at the pub once in a while. Have a laugh, enjoy yourself." Jack stepped closer to the other man, fingers restlessly fiddling with the seams of his pockets.

Ianto seemed to slump into himself, "Maybe. Sometime."

Jack reached out and squeezed one of his shoulders. Ianto jumped slightly and looked up at him, before turning away again, another blush coloring his cheeks. Jack took it as a good sign and stepping behind the other man, he rubbed both of his shoulders, seeking and finding the knots – even through the fabric of suit and shirt.

Ianto sighed, shivered and then started, as if realizing what was going on. He stood suddenly, forcing Jack to step back.

Jack stood still, waiting for Ianto's decision, simply watching him, watching the emotions cross his normally so controlled features. When it looked like Ianto would never make up his mind, he stepped forward and reached out.

As he caressed Ianto's right cheek, he gave him another of his shit-eating grins, "Come on, Ianto," he barely whispered, "Live just this once."

Ianto blinked and then slowly leaned into the touch. Jack felt like whooping for joy – but knew that if he did, he'd probably scare the guy off forever, it was painfully obvious how nervous Ianto was.

Luckily, he wasn't too nervous to give it a try.

Jack moved his hand round to the back of Ianto's neck, gently rubbing with his thumb, and pulled him closer. He ghosted a kiss over the other mans lips, testing the waters.

Ianto shuddered but didn't pull away, so Jack leaned in and kissed him properly, surprised and elated when it was hesitantly returned. After a moment, he smoothed his hands over Ianto's shoulders, feeling the light tremble under the immaculate suit.

How to calm him?

He deepened the kiss, nipping Ianto's lower lip gently and slipping his tongue in as the Welshman gave a small gasp of surprise. Taking Ianto's hands, he placed them on his hips and then smoothed his own over Ianto's chest, deftly undoing the buttons of the suit as he did so.

Ianto pulled back as the suit came loose, giving him a startled look. Jack quirked an eyebrow and smiled. After a moment Ianto appeared to calm and adjust to the new development and their lips met again.

Jack slipped his hands under the suit and pushed it over Ianto's shoulders, forcing the man to let go of his hips so he could drop the top to the table. Once it was gone, Ianto cupped his cheeks and deepened the kiss.

Better and better! Jack loosened Ianto's tie, undid it and slipped it off, dropping it to the table as he began to work on the shirt buttons. Ianto seemed to get the idea and slipped his hands down to undo the few buttons of his waistcoat.

Jack pressed closer as the waistcoat was slipped off his shoulders and dropped to the floor. He dropped the straps of his braces as Ianto worked on his shirt. The kiss deepened and became almost frantic, as if Ianto had decided things were going too slow.

Jack broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together, slowly un-tucking the shirt from Ianto's trousers as he did so, "Not so fast," he whispered, "we have all night."

Ianto nodded, panting, wriggling his hips to allow the removal of his shirt. Jack dropped it on the table and leaned back slightly, looking at Ianto's now naked chest and shoulders.

Wonderful. Not too hairy, just enough to run his fingers through, strong shoulders and a lightly muscled chest and stomach – as if Ianto once regularly visited a gym, but had recently given up. He traced his fingers over Ianto's belly – the man was slightly too thin. He practically mothered the Torchwood members, but apparently forgot about himself.

Jack slipped his own shirt off and pulled his vest over his head, dropping both to the floor and watching as Ianto looked at him. It was fairly obvious Ianto had never been with another man before, but equally obvious that he had thought about it. His eyes traveled over every curve and jutting bone of his torso, Jack thought with a slightly hungry look.

Before Ianto could resume the kiss, Jack pressed forward and tongued the dip between his clavicles. He smiled against skin as Ianto's hands clenched on his shoulders.

He nipped and tongued his way over both collar bones before sucking on the pulse point on Ianto's neck., eliciting a muffled moan in response. The hands on his shoulders clenched and released convulsively as he nipped and sucked at Ianto's jugular.

He traced his fingertips up Ianto's sides and over his chest, tickling as he went, smiling as Ianto moaned and laughed at the same time, his chest and stomach jumping. He mouthed his way slowly down Ianto's chest, nipping on breast bone, rubbing his nose through the wiry hair. He moved slightly and ran his teeth over a nipple, laughing gently as Ianto started and grabbed the back of his head.

He stayed there for a moment, tonguing, nipping and sucking, enjoying the sounds Ianto made and the convulsive clenching in his hair.

He brought his hands to the fly of Ianto's trousers and as he began to repeat the process on Ianto's other nipple, undid the button and slid the zipper down, deliberately brushing his knuckles against Ianto's erection.

Ianto gasped and his hips bucked ever so slightly.

Jack looked up with a smile, eyebrow quirked. Ianto was looking down at him, a slightly terrified expression on his face, but hunger in his eyes. Jack slowly dropped to his knees, all the time, keeping their gazes locked.

He slowly pressed a palm over Ianto's crotch, a silent question. After a moment and a deep breath, Ianto nodded.

Jack grinned and began to tug Ianto's trousers down over his hips. When the material had bunched around Ianto's knees, Jack slowly pushed him back until he was sitting on the edge of the table. The better to stop him falling over when things got going.

Jack glanced up at Ianto as he slipped his fingers into the waist and of figure hugging boxers. Ianto was breathing shallowly, sharply, an expectant look on his face. Jack grinned again and carefully pulled the boxers down, releasing the straining erection and pushing the soft material down to Ianto's knees.

He couldn't help but smile as he saw the prize before him. Ianto was definitely above average, but not scarily so. He grasped Ianto's thighs and leaned closer, nosing the tight curls, placing gentle kisses on shaking inner thighs and straining hips. Ignoring Ianto's muffled moans and whimpers, he began to nip and tongue at the flesh around his erection, deliberately not touching the shaft.

"Please, Sir."

Jack barely suppressed the laugh and looked up at Ianto, "I think we've gone beyond 'Sir' now, Jack will do."

Ianto blinked and nodded, "...Jack."

Smirking, Jack ghosted a breath over the soft flesh of the head, eliciting another moan from above him. A hand moved into his hair and fisted, gently pulling at the dark strands.

Jack gripped Ianto's hips and slowly sucked in the head, swirling his tongue over the sensitive underside. The hand in his hair clenched as Ianto groaned, hips bucking slightly.

Jack mouthed and tongued the silky skin, reveling in the slightly salty, musky flavor. It had been far too long since he had enjoyed the pleasures of another's body. He hummed gently and took more of the shaft into his mouth, listening intently to the pained groans above him.

Closing his eyes, gripping Ianto's hips tightly, he swallowed as much as he could, sucking and humming. The hand in his hair clenched and released, clenched and released. He swirled his tongue once more and then set up a rhythm, fucking Ianto with his mouth.

The hand in his hair vanished and a moment later, both his shoulders were gripped tightly and he could feel Ianto curling over him, hear him panting and gasping. Manicured nails rasped against his skin as he continued the pace, adding an a-rhythmic hum.

He loosed one hand and brought it down to grip the base of the shaft. He didn't want Ianto coming too soon. He gripped for a moment and then moved his hand down to fondle the heavy sack, slipping two fingers behind to gently stroke the smooth skin between sack and entrance. Ianto shuddered at the touch, fingers scrabbling uselessly at Jacks shoulders.

Jack slowed and gripped the shaft once again as Ianto began to murmur his name.

"...Jack...Please...I'm..."

Jack pulled away, watching the pained expression cross Ianto's face. Still gripping the base of the shaft, he leaned up and grabbed Ianto's mouth with his own.

They kissed frantically as Jack climbed to his feet and gently pushed Ianto back on the table. Arms slid over his back, fingers trailing down his spine and slipping under the waist band of his trousers.

Jack pulled back slightly and grinned down at his partner, "Good idea..." He pulled away and toed his shoes off, quickly unbuttoning his trousers, sliding them down and stepping out of them. Ianto watched for a moment and then kicked his own shoes off, dropping the bunched trousers and pants to the floor.

Slowly, pushing Ianto down on his back again, Jack leaned over him, so close his erection brushed against Ianto's thigh. He hummed in pleasure and re-captured Ianto's mouth with his own, sliding his hands over the willing flesh beneath him.

Ianto began to catch up, hooking his own fingers under the loose cloth of Jack's pants. Jack pulled up slightly, bringing Ianto with him and allowed the Welshman to slip the pants off his hips, releasing his erection and dropping the cloth to the floor. He smiled as Ianto broke the kiss to look down at him.

He kicked the pile of clothing away and took one of Ianto's hands, bringing it to his erection. He curled Ianto's fingers around his shaft and smiled, nodding at the questioning look.

Ianto audibly swallowed and began to explore. Jack sighed as the inexperienced fingers stroked him, gently, hesitantly. He kissed Ianto's neck, wrapping his arms around him as the younger man touched, stroked, explored.

He watched as Ianto discovered the pre-come and touched it to his tongue.

Grinning, Jack touched Ianto's chin, bringing his face up and kissed him, deeply, languorously, hips moving in time to the gentle stroking. He pushed Ianto back down onto the table as they kissed, smoothing his right hand down a taught thigh as he did.

When Ianto was lying flat, he hooked his hand behind his knee and lifted, pulling Ianto's leg up and to the side. He disengaged from the kiss and moved back down, kissing a trail down his chest, stomach, thigh. He hooked both of Ianto's ankles over his shoulders and with one lingering look into Ianto's eyes, he licked experimentally against his entrance.

Ianto jumped, thighs shuddering spasmodically, "Wha...what?"

"Lie back, relax. You'll enjoy this." Jack grinned again, knowing his eyes sparkled mischievously.

Ianto, obviously unsure, but trusting, nodded and leaned back on his elbows, watching.

Jack quirked an eyebrow and brought his mouth back down, lapping gently against the puckered skin, enjoying the clean, musky taste of a man who was fastidious about his cleanliness. Listening intently to Ianto's breathing, he slowly penetrated with his tongue, testing the reaction.

Ianto gasped, thighs clenching, toes curling against Jack's shoulders. A good sign. Jack probed further, breathing wetly against the entrance, slipping his tongue rhythmically in and out, listening to the gasps and pants.

He looked up, watching Ianto catch his breath.

"More?"

Ianto nodded, so he sucked a finger into his mouth, coating it in saliva. Keeping Ianto's gaze locked to his own, he slipped the finger out of his mouth and gently pressed against the puckered hole. Ianto's eye's widened slightly, but he nodded, taking a deep breath.

Jack slowly, gently, pushed his finger in. It was so warm, tight, the inner muscles pushing back against the intrusion. He kept an eye on the expressions crossing Ianto's features. A slight hint of fear, then pain and finally relief and relaxation.

Looking into Ianto's eyes, he crooked his finger experimentally. Ianto jumped again, a pained, surprised expression settling onto his features for a moment. Jack began to slowly move his finger in and out, all the while keeping a watch on Ianto's reactions.

After a few minutes, Ianto visibly relaxed and began to pant, so he quirked an eyebrow and withdrew his finger. Ianto looked at him and he showed him two fingers. The Welshman nodded, still breathing deeply. Jack grinned and sucked both fingers into his mouth, liberally coating them before once again pushing into the tight entrance.

Ianto's head fell back, a pained but aroused expression on his face. Jack probed and thrust, until Ianto's breathing became erratic, he then pulled out and wet a third finger. Ianto barely jumped as three fingers were pushed into him.

Jack smirked to himself as the younger man began to ride his fingers, hips rocking, pushing down on his hand. He climbed up a little and still thrusting his fingers, took the head of Ianto's erection in his mouth.

Ianto cried out, but Jack gripped the base of the shaft with his free hand – he wouldn't let Ianto come just yet. He lapped up the pre-come and withdrew his fingers, wetting a fourth. Ianto looked down at him, a pleading look on his face.

Jack hesitated a moment but then brought his fingers up to Ianto's mouth, gently pushing them inside, coaxing the man to coat them. Ianto did, swirling his tongue around the digits, sucking them, tasting himself on them.

Jack climbed up and over Ianto, until he was lying on him, chest to chest. Their erections brushed, causing both to groan. He released his fingers from Ianto's mouth and brought them back down, pressing them into the tight warmth, scissoring and crooking as he began to kiss the willing mouth below him, giving Ianto a sample of his own unique, musty flavor.

Ianto's hands worked into his hair as they kissed, his hips rocked with the thrusting fingers. Both men moaned and Jack pulled away slightly. Looking into Ianto's eyes, he pulled his fingers out and re-steadied the younger mans ankles on his shoulders.

"I want to..." He brushed his erection against Ianto's entrance, smearing pre-come over his skin. Ianto nodded. Jack smiled again and looked around, saliva was all very good for preparing someone, but he needed something to use as real lubrication.

His eyes fell on a bottle of luxury cooking oil, just a couple of feet away. He nodded at it and Ianto looked. His eyebrows went up, questioningly.

Jack moved back slightly and reached over, grabbing the bottle. He dribbled some into his hand and then put the bottle on the floor. Watching Ianto's reaction, he began to smooth it over his erection, stroking himself harder. Ianto, who had been watching the show with interest, suddenly glanced up at him, realization dawning in his eyes.

"At least it'll smell nice..."

Jack laughed and moved back down again, covering Ianto's body with his own, one hand holding his erection in place. Kissing Ianto deeply, he paused with the head of his erection pressed against the small opening.

"...This'll hurt a little, alright?"

Ianto nodded and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him down to a deep kiss.

Taking that as permission, Jack pushed. Ianto tensed, his entrance flexing as Jack pushed the head in slowly. The kiss paused as Jack worked in deeper, thrusting shallowly, going deeper with each inward push.

Ianto's breathing hitched and he began to pant as Jack worked deeper and deeper into him. Eventually, Jack pushed one last time, burying himself to the hilt. He stopped there and kissed Ianto deeply.

"God, Ianto..." he moaned, holding himself as still as possible, wanting to thrust deep and hard, but knowing the younger man wouldn't be able to handle it yet.

Ianto adjusted his hips, causing them both to groan. Jack clenched his teeth, dropping his forehead to Ianto's shoulder.

"...Ian...Ianto...are you...?"

He felt Ianto take a few deep breaths, "...I'm...good..."

Jack nodded, breathing shallowly, almost panting. He wanted to take the man roughly, but didn't. Instead, he leaned up onto his elbows and looked into his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, before Jack slowly pulled out, almost the entire way, before slowly thrusting back in.

Ianto's eyes closed and his head fell back against the table. Jack mouthed at his throat and began to thrust, slowly, carefully. He kept the pace for a few minutes, until Ianto pulled him down into a deep, passionate kiss.

Ianto broke it swiftly, "Harder...please, Jack."

Oh god. He had permission. He nodded and gripped Ianto's hips tightly with one hand, holding the base of his erection with the other. After a moment, he began to thrust. Pulling out, he slammed back in, so hard he had to pull Ianto back to him for the next thrust.

He closed his eyes, panting. Ianto was so tight, so warm – he could feel the inner muscles convulsing around him. So different from when he was with a woman. Women's inner muscles gave way much more easily, their grips having to be forced consciously. With men it was different, naturally tight, naturally unyielding.

He thrust hard and deep, pulling Ianto against himself with every inward thrust, forcing himself deeper. Panting, he gripped Ianto's legs and pushed them to his chest, changing the angle of penetration. Ianto looked pained, panting and moaning equally as Jack thrust into him.

With the new angle, Jack pin-pointed and found the spot he knew would drive the younger man wild. He slowed and pushed his erection deeper inside, pushing harder against that spot.

Ianto cried out, his eyes opening and staring at him. Jack reached down and began to stroke Ianto's erection in time with his thrusts.

Ianto stuffed a wrist in his mouth, his head falling back, biting back the screams of pleasure-pain-pleasure as Jack thrust harder and faster into him.

Jack's head fell back, eyes closed, frowning in pleasure-concentration as he thrust. He held Ianto's hip with one hand, pulling him forwards with every thrust, forcing himself deeper, harder, deeper. The slap of his sack against Ianto's rear; the wet noises of his erection pumping into his small, tight, hot entrance; the silky steel of Ianto's erection in his hand. So many sensations. Overwhelming him.

Ianto cried out again, this time unable to muffle his groans, moans, screams of pleasure as he convulsed, coming in Jacks hand, releasing over his own body, panting, writhing, moaning as Jack milked him of everything he had.

Ianto's orgasm caused his body to writhe, his muscles to flex, convulse, twitch. Still thrusting into him, Jack felt it all. The inner muscles clenching around him, convulsing along his length. The sound of Ianto's pleasure rang in his ears.

He opened his eye and, still thrusting hard and deep, he leaned over the younger man, looking him in the eye, as he slicked his free hand through Ianto's come, bringing the warm spending to his lips. He sucked his come covered fingers into his mouth, licking every trace of the salty liquid from each digit.

Panting, close to coming himself, he traced more come onto his fingers and brought them to Ianto's lips. He hit the spot deep within him again, causing him to gasp, groan, open his mouth. He slipped his fingers in and Ianto proceeded to suck his fingers clean.

Leaning down fully, Jack pressed their foreheads together. Ianto clasped his face between his hands, kissed him. They broke apart by millimeters, panting into each other's mouth.

Jack closed his eyes and sped up, his thrusting became frantic, without rhythm. He was close. Ianto clenched around him and he cried out, biting into the soft flesh of Ianto's shoulder.

"...G...God...Ianto...!"

He grabbed one of Ianto's hands, slipped his fingers into his mouth and coated them in saliva. Once satisfied, thrusting harder, faster, he pulled Ianto's hand down to his own entrance.

"...In!..." He panted, "...Now...deep..."

Ianto obeyed, stretching his hand down and around, forcing three fingers straight into him. Jack cried out and bit down on Ianto's left clavicle.

Ianto groaned, his hips moving and Jack thrust deeper, harder, not caring for any semblance of rhythm. He groaned into Ianto's neck and grabbed his shoulders. Ianto moved his fingers in and out, scissoring as Jack had shown him earlier.

It was too good. Almost too much. Fucking Ianto and being fucked by Ianto in turn.

He was going to... "...Ianto...harder...more...I'm..."

Ianto did as he was told, shoving a fourth finger into him, delving deeper, forcing wider and Jack threw his head back. He thrust one last time, pulling Ianto onto him, hard and so deep in him. He came, giving shallow thrusts as he pumped Ianto with his seed, milking his orgasm.

He slumped onto Ianto's chest after what seemed like hours of filling the younger man with every drop his body could afford. His hips were still moving, gently, though he was now only semi-erect. He didn't want to remove himself.

Ianto pulled his fingers out, Jack groaning gently as he did and began petting Jack's dark hair. "...That was...I have no words...Sir..."

Jack laughed and pressed a kiss to Ianto's chest, "Please, after that, just 'Jack' will do."


End file.
